Lake Charles
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: After the final battle in L.A, Buffy, along with other survivors, escapes to the Southern parts of Louisiana. She discovers that her dream for a normal life is not yet lost for her. A take on how the Shanshu Prophecy is fulfilled.
1. Until It's Over

Title: Lake Charles

TV Show: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Author: Beloved Slayer

Rating: T

Summary: After the final battle in L.A, a heartbroken Buffy, along with other survivors, escapes to the Southern parts of Louisiana. She soon discovers that her dream for a normal life with the man she loves is not yet lost for her.

Author's Notes: Thanks to a story I've read here, I decided to write my own that consisted of Buffy and how she felt after the destruction of the city. This is purely a short A/U(Originally a one-shot, but I decided to add a second chapter) that takes place after Chosen but during the series finale of Angel, although it's an _entirely different_ take than what was shown in canon. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Until It's Over

She begrudgingly picks up the battered suitcases, tucking a strand of soot matted hair behind her ear. The City of Angels had perished into acres of strewn rubble. Nothing withstood the damage that was brought forth. Not even the famous Hollywood sign.

In the distance, thick piles of smoke filled the darkened corridors of the night.

Her mouth quivered with anger at the stark realization that was beginning to seep into her consciousness.

But to keep herself from breaking apart, she didn't dwell on the bleakness that now blanketed the city's present and future.

To the ends of the earth, and until her death, she couldn't bring herself to care, despite the guilt and rage that was gnawing in the back of her mind. What mattered to her was no longer here. And _they_ had done nothing to help diffuse the situation that had been placed squarely on her.

Angel was gone, and he would never return. The mere thought left a hole to delve in her heart and mind. The Shanshu Prophecy would never be fulfilled; fading into a sort of dream that would always be just that. With that last chance slithering away, her wish of walking together through the beams of daylight now ceased to exist. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved, was dead. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Spike, the Slayer army. They were all gone. And it made her blood boil with the force of a thousand suns. None of them had expected the last war to end with the loss of their lives.

"Dearest, would you like me to take your bags? You look so out of it. The bus is preparing to take off at any moment, and we need to hurry and get everyone on board before the city collapses," an older woman wearing a frilly dress and a thin chain attached to a pair of reading glasses offered, her eyes frowning.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," the Slayer muttered, too lost in her emotions. The older woman began placing the bags underneath the bus compartment while the corner of her eye studied Buffy's expression with a steady gaze. Absently, the distraught warrior took the steps that led to the interior of the humming bus. Almost every seat was filled to the brim with residents who had lost everything. She knew that some, like her, had lost loved ones.

Surprise swept her in that they had managed to survive in spite of the hoard of demons and vampires that had overrun the city. A miracle, she surmised. Plopping herself on a tattered seat across the first row, she twisted to speak to the older woman, avoiding the fresh sting of minor cuts that had encased her arms. "Where is this bus heading to?"

"Somewhere in the marshes of Louisiana. Lake Charles, I believe. Last I heard it was a sanctuary for people like us who are trying to escape. Should be safe until we get settled there. None of those monsters lurking about from what I've been told, but let's hope that it's true. Those people sitting behind us don't need to suffer any more than they already have, and they can hardly protect themselves as you can see."

"I know. And the weather? What's it like down there?" the Slayer prodded with urgency in her voice. No longer would someone be there to comfort her. The days of such thing were now long past. The survivors in the bus were considered temporary family, she mentally noted.

"Dear, if you're worried that there's gonna be another Hurricane Katrina, well, for now, you have nothing to worry about," the woman's smile was full of assurance that a part of her was looking for.

Buffy staggered against the seat, almost on the verge of tears as her heart dipped itself into a pool of heartbreak. Without putting up a mental fight, she allowed her mind to access everything; up to the final moment of decapitating the very last demon.

"I take it that you're the only one left as well? None of your loved ones made it?" the woman pressed softly, leaning over the area that separated the driver's seat from the passengers'. Buffy wearily peered through the tinted window before answering, exhaustion reeling her in.

"No one survived. I'm the only one." She played with her fingers in a helpless gesture. As soon as the words left, she felt a wrinkled hand patting hers. "I'm sorry to hear that dear. And the young man you were with…he didn't make it as well?" At the mention of Angel, the Slayer lost the last reins of self-control.

She fought to put forth her answer. "No," she muted sternly, but underneath that facade, her voice was falling apart.

"He was very important to you, wasn't he? I can see it in your eyes."

"He was…he was someone that I loved very much. Someone I was hoping to marry when all of this was over. But I guess it's a wasted dream now."

"I'm deeply sorry that you lost him. But I don't believe that you should beat yourself up for what happened. You should be proud of what he did. He took the time to help me escort these people safely out of harm's way, even risking his life in doing so while trying to protect us from that hideous dragon creature. He was a brave young man, and he fought very well to make sure that all of us made it out okay."

The older woman clasped the Slayer's hand onto hers, trying to bring forth some ounce of comfort to the young woman who was barely adjusting from the death of the man she had deeply loved.

"Perhaps this might help…" the woman mused, her small right hand now shuffling through her breast pocket. "I figured you might want to keep this. I found it sitting on a pile of foundation over on Wilshire when I was escorting the other women." In her wrinkled hand she held the claddagh ring that had once belonged to Angel. Miraculously, no blemishes or scoff marks embellished it.

Sobbing, Buffy gingerly caressed the ring, scarcely noticing the hairs on her arms rising.

"Live…For me," a male voice echoed in her ear. She knew that voice anywhere. Succinct, but familiar. Quickly, she shifted in her seat, surveying the passengers. "Did you hear that?" her eyes widened. _That's not possible. How could he...?_

"Hear what dear? The only voices I hear are yours and mines," the woman said in a puzzled voice. When the Slayer didn't respond, the woman continued to speak. "Perhaps your beloved is looking out for you after all. Love sure goes beyond the scope of life and death. A miracle is what it is." With that, the plump woman left Buffy unattended, and a sense of wonderment began to envelop her.

Maybe Angel was not entirely dead after all.


	2. Wishing the Moon

Author's Notes: Thank you guys for the reviews. Here's the last chapter. It was supposed to be short, but I guess that didn't happen, lol. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

As frazzled as she was, she made out the rays of dawn rising behind the darkened horizon as the "Welcome to Louisiana" sign came before the slits of her eyes. It had been nearly four days since leaving the decaying city of Los Angeles, and she was drained in spite of her resolve to not rest.

While the remaining passengers slept soundly through the murmuring roar of the bus, she forced herself to stay awake, her mind unfolding with numerous thoughts of the chaotic seven years that was her life.

She had never known a moment's peace, and tonight had not been any different.

When she would try to close her eyes, thoughts of Angel would surface. When she would eat, thoughts of her mother and friends would take his place. Inwardly, she sighed, wondering if a sense of normalcy and serenity would ever be returned to her world that was filled with never ending death and bloodshed.

With the last of the demonic forces gone, she pondered as to what road was to be taken next. The uncertainty of it made her shudder. With no shelter, no money, no clean clothes, she leaned her head against the cool window, almost willing herself to be lost in the familiar cycle of frustration and hopelessness until a motherly voice interrupted her sullen mood.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep," the woman with the frilly dress mused with a grin, plopping herself next to the Slayer, her eyes crinkled.

"Bad habit," Buffy couldn't help but smile, but it didn't last.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?"

A moment of hesitation occurred, then the Slayer nodded. "That, among other things. I have no place, no money, much less where to find a job." She felt the woman's hand patting her shoulder, another gesture of attempted comfort.

"I'm sure my husband and I won't mind adopting you for a while. After all, you tried to save the others who unfortunately didn't make it as we had."

Buffy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know about that?"

The woman produced another grin, this time laced with mischief. "I've seen the way you fought against those vampires. No normal woman has that kind of speed and agility to defeat monsters that powerful. I could tell straight off that you were not like one of us. You were, are, something special."

The Slayer's nostrils flared momentarily. "It didn't do as much good when it came to protecting those I loved. I failed them all. Letting them die like that was not supposed to happen. And the last time I saw him…I told him that I didn't want to see him again. That was right before he was killed."

"And somehow, this is your fault? Who says that it is?" the woman scoffed. Buffy remained quiet while she pursed her lips, not knowing how to answer.

"Besides, all hope shouldn't be lost for you and your love. Don't give up yet. Not for him, and not for the peace that you deserve to have. Remember that everything happens for a reason. Even when enduring a death," the woman continued cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Buffy cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll see," was the woman's sole reply before standing to her feet to return to the back area of the bus. Another shudder coursed through the Slayer as goose bumps developed.

_Was the woman more than she appeared to be?_ She questioned.

But moments later, sleep reeled her in, allowing her to rest her worn out eyes until the sun made its appearance known just hours later.

BABABABABABA

The intoxicating aromas of black coffee and freshly made donuts assaulted her senses that same morning, causing her stomach to rumble in hunger.

She hadn't eaten since the afternoon of the previous day.

As soon as she woke, she felt a slight nudge on her arm. "C'mon honey, there's a diner right outside that has the best breakfast in this part of Lake Charles. You sure could use it," the woman sauntered beside her, linking her arm with her own. "We're finally here?" Buffy mumbled, noticing the ruffling of her hair, but paid it no mind.

"Yes ma'am. Everyone is already inside, but I saw that you were exhausted so I didn't want to disturb your nap."

"Thank you," Buffy offered, tossing the thin wool blanket that had been given to her to the side as the woman gave her the support to stand on her toes. They exited the bus together while she took a glance at a worn down red building before her. "Ted's Diner" was hurriedly scribbled across a white picket sign.

A sense of elation delved within her, but she couldn't pinpoint its source.

"Something wrong?" the woman noted the expression deepening in the young woman's face.

Buffy shook her head. "Not exactly. It's just…," the sensation she had always endured whenever Angel had been near was making its presence known in the recesses of her mind.

_That's impossible. He's dead. Get a grip, Buffy. He's never coming back. _At this, she choked back a sob.

The woman wrapped an arm around the Slayer's waist, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Perhaps a cup of hot tea might help. Let's get on inside," she pressed. They made their way inside a narrow walkway where yellow decked dining tables veered on both sides of the diner, complete with red and white checkerboard table cloths as the sounds of bacon, grits, and biscuits sizzling on the grill wafted deliciously in the air.

Memorabilia chronicling the Civil War and the Oak Plantation enveloped the white washed walls. In an attempt to distract herself from the pleasant smells, Buffy dove in keeping her eyes on the aged photos that lined the walls, scarcely noticing a tall man with chestnut hair whizzing past her in a harried movement; an obvious employee from what little she could recall. She could sense his eyes temporarily on hers before moving to attend to a waiting customer.

But it took only a nanosecond for her senses to explain something else entirely. The swift movements of the male employee stood out exponentially, yet his facial features were vastly different, belonging to a mere stranger.

"Seen something you like?" the smaller woman beside her winked, causing Buffy to snort.

"Not really. But I feel like I know him. Not sure why."

"Maybe it's because you _do_ know him," the woman continued with a tease, and another sensation was brought forth.

_Haven't you forgotten that Angel is dead? You don't believe in reincarnation do you? What about the Shanshu Prophecy? It no longer exists. Just move on. He's not coming back, no matter how much you want him to. _

Sitting on a L-shaped granite counter that overlooked the kitchen, Buffy kept her gaze on the young man, the stirring of what she recognized as hope dwelling to new heights.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she questioned the plump woman, who was stirring a white porcelain mug of brewed Southern tea.

"I figured you were too smart for your own good."

Buffy struggled to release the words, her heart tightening. "Is that…really him? Please don't tell me that it's really him. That it's…"

She turned her bewildered eyes to peer into the woman's dark ones, noticing a feature that was not quite human.

"Come, dear. Let me take you to him. And then I'll show you the reason why there's still hope for the both of you." The woman placed both hands in hers, seeping warmth into them as she urged the Slayer to venture outside into the humid Louisiana morning, trotting towards the back of the diner where only a few cars were parked.

"How do you know…" Buffy prodded.

The woman smiled. "He'll be out here. Just wait."

And wait they did, before the young man dressed in destroyed jeans and a t-shirt strode through the exit door, sweat permeating on his angled face as he headed towards the dumpster to remove the morning's waste.

"Follow me," the woman ordered, and soon, the Slayer was not too far behind. She felt her heart thudding against her chest and wrists, her ears ringing at a potential miracle she was to witness.

"Excuse me, young man, but do you remember me?" the woman asked politely.

His eyes widened in recognition. "Thea, correct?" His voice held a soft tone.

"Yes. But not exactly." And right before the startled eyes of the Chosen One, the woman had transformed into a vastly different being of gold and blue hues. Buffy immediately knew at once. A messenger for the Powers That Be. The female Oracle.

But how did she know that pertinent information?

Her mind had whispered it.

The young man took a step back, fear etched deep in his hazel eyes. "What…who are you?" he demanded.

"Do not be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. Slayer," the Oracle whirled to face her, "I suppose that your mind has recalled the memories of a lost day between you and the vampire; one that you were not to ever know."

"I…all of that… that was... real I wasn't making it up?" Buffy stuttered. The newly found memories ran rampant across her mind, overwhelming her senses.

'Yes. Taking them away was done not out of selfish reasons, but to protect you. It was the only way."

"And you were with me all this time?"

"Yes. To guide you, and to bring you hope for what had been done during the final battle. Angel was never lost to you, only his vampiric self, yet we had purposely erased his memories in order for him to begin anew without you. It was for you to carry that hope of finding him again, but that hope was not just for yourself, but for the people who survived. Now you will be rewarded for what you had done for this world, and for us. Watch and see."

The Oracle turned her attentions on the frightened young man. With a single swipe of her hand, his features began to transform into the familiar ones that Buffy had known and loved all too well.

From hazel eyes to chestnut, brown eyebrows straight and arrow, skin transforming from tan to pale, Angel appeared before her. Even so, she stood motionless as a ray of sunlight warmed the skin on his arms, causing the sweat to glisten, though no puffs of fire nor smoke emanated.

She could feel her lips whimper, her knees threatening to buckle, and a first drop of tear falling. She couldn't breath, couldn't believe her eyes.

"Angel. Does he…Is he?"

The Oracle nodded. "Yes. He has retained his memories, and he is no longer that of a vampire, but a human. His Shanshu has been awarded. Your duty as warriors, as Champions, is over."

"But what about…?"

"Your friends and family? Everything happens for a reason, Slayer. You will see them again. Do not worry. As for Thea, she will take great care of you both."

"She's real?"

"Yes. I temporarily inhabited her body in order to convince you not to fall into despair, but she is well aware of what you and your vampire are, and your path. All will be well. Be good to each other."

And the Oracle vanished into nothingness, leaving Buffy and Angel standing in the midst, their eyes never leaving one another despite the distance that separated them.

"Buffy," his voice filled with longing.

"Angel. I…I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm so sorry. I guess they didn't tell you that I agreed to do this. Even if it meant you believing that I was dead and that I left you behind."

"I hated it. I hated knowing that you weren't a part of this world anymore; that I hated saying I didn't want to see you anymore. But I guess it doesn't matter now cause look at what's happening. You're in the sun, and you're not turning into dust. I can't believe it."

Her tears began to well. How long had she wished for him to walk under the sun, living as a human, having his heart beat for the first time? She had wanted and waited for so long for her dream to come true, to be able to share a normal life with the man she loved. And the realization that it was real, that it was standing right before her… was almost too surreal.

"Come here," he smiled, widening his arms to embrace her, and she gladly obeyed, inhaling the masculine scent that was his as she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, feeling his pulse for the first time.

She placed her head directing above his heart, feeling it beat against her palm. "A beautiful sound. I don't think I'll get tired of hearing it," she sighed.

"Having the chance to live a normal life with you is better, don't you think? No more vampires, no more slaying," he suggested with a waggle of his brow. "That too," she grinned. Another word not said, they placed lips upon each other and kissed, forgetting for a moment, of the world that surrounded them.

Thea stood from behind, a dishtowel in hand.

"I guess those two finally got their happy ending...after all."

And she smiled.

Fin.


End file.
